Black Cat
The Black Cat is an anti-hero from Marvel Comics. She appeared in a episode of DBX where she fought against Catwoman from DC Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Cat Noir vs Black Cat * Catwoman vs Black Cat (Completed) * Karai vs Black Cat * Ladybug vs Black Cat (Completed) * Rouge the Bat vs Black Cat With Spider-Man 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Batgirl * D.Va (Overwatch) * Harley Quinn * Qrow Branwen (RWBY) * Blake Belladonna Bio Felicia Hardy was trained by her father (a world-renowned cat burglar) to become a great athlete. After a traumatic experience as a college freshman, Felicia trained herself to become highly skilled and an expert of martial arts and acrobatics. When her father was imprisoned, she decided to follow in his footsteps and use her abilities to become The Black Cat. In the first night of her costumed identity she encountered the lone hero Spider-Man. She felt as if she could trust him and changed sides so he could trust her too. They developed a relationship where Black Cat and Spider-man mutually loved one another. After they broke up, they remain as lovers from time to time. Black Cat was an ally of the arachnid hero and helped him whenever needed. Formerly a heroine, she used to get stolen rewards from the good actions she makes. After an encounter with Otto Octavius, who was inhabiting Spider-Man's body, Felicia was finally arrested and exposed as the Black Cat, losing all of her fortune, and snapping, having swore to become the kingpin of New York. Death Battle Info *Real Name: Felicia Hardy *Gender: Female *Affiliations: Her criminal army; formerly Defenders, Heroes for Hire, Cat's Eye Investigations, partner of Spider-Man, partner of Electro *Occupation: Crimelord, criminal; formerly adventurer, cat burglar, thief, private investigator, bounty hunter, founderof Cat's Eye Investigations *Eductaion: College graduate (arts major), trained by various experts in burglary, gymnastics, judo, karate, electronics and security systems Powers *Probability Field Manipulation Former Powers These powers were a side-effect of Doctor Strange temporarily removing her powers, but these powers were removed by a device the Chameleon used to temporarily remove Spider-Man's powers *Superhuman Agility *Superhuman Reflexes *Infrared Vision *Retractable Claws Abilities *Expert Thief *Olympic Level Athlete *Olympic Acrobat *Skilled Martial Artist Paraphernalia Equipment *Costume designed by the Tinkerer **Peak Human Strength **Superhuman Speed **Superhuman Agility **Retractable Claws *Equulibrium Earrings *Electromagnetic Contact Lenses Transportation *Grappling hooks Feats *Partially succeed to make Spider-Man fall in love with her. *Defeated Carnage, Shriek, Doppleganger, Demogoblin and Carrion in Maximum Carnage (along with Spider-Man, Venom, Captain America, and a few other superheroes). Weakness *Has the same durability as any human. Gallery BlackCat.jpeg|Black Cat from Spider-Man (1994 TV Series) (Earth-92131) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Cats Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Female Category:Luck Manipulators Category:Martial Artist Category:Marvel Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Technology users Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Whip Users Category:Criminals Category:Returning DBX Combatants